Dark Past and Dark Futures
by Codescipio
Summary: A boy has been transported into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh GX and now must fight his dark past. Will they be able to help or will they push him into the Darkness. To make matters worse his friends are lost in this world with no memories.Vote on Pairings!T safe
1. The Dual Academy

A/N ok I know I haven't finished a story yet but, I have had writers block and I've had this in mind for awhile

A/N ok I know I haven't finished a story yet but, I have had writers block and I've had this in mind for awhile.

Oh, this is gana be familiar, the other story I wrote about YUGIOH was way to hard but, it has the same concept but no tag teams. THEY ARE TO HARD TO WRITE!!

An Intro to Duel Academy

"Golden Humuncules Attack his Dark Magician!" The Golem plunged forward and punched the Magician, it burst into Pixles and his Life points dropped to Zero. The fallen opponent looked up at the boy as he took the Dark Magician and ripped it in half.

As the boy walked away he herd the boy whimper, he ignored him.

"Ah" I woke up in a cold sweat, "I'm not letting that happen again, Just because I can see Duel Spirits doesn't mean I'm crazy, plus that's not even what happened, there ARE no duel disks.

My T.V. turned on and Pegasus appeared. "Hello, Skyelar-boy"

"Y-Your Pegasus!"

"Exhalent deduction, your friends and teacher were just as quick."

"Teacher…Friends…what?" I asked, "Mr.H, Jacob, Sam?"

"Matt, and Keith to"

"What did you do?"

"This" Pegasus said, he pushed his hair back and revealed his Millennium Eye, or it looked like a millennium eye but, not quite, it looked slightly mechanical. It glowed and I blacked out.

I felt a cool breeze as I woke up, Wait a breeze, I was inside, in my room.

I opened my eyes, it looks like Duel Academy but, it doesn't ex… Alexis Rhodes? Holy one thing or another, I am at Duel Academy!

She walked up to me and let out a slight blush, then asked, "Who are you?"

I realized that I could call myself anything, so "Sukai" I said. (Sue-kai)

"Why aren't you in uniform?"

"I'm not enrolled yet."

"Then I should take you to Chancellor Shepard and Crowler." She led me along through the corridors of Duel Academy and we finally got to the door to Shepard's office. "Here we are" Alexis said cheerily, "Go ahead!"

I entered the office and saw Shepard and Crowler talking. "May I help you young man?" asked Shepard.

"I'm here to ah, register for the, ah, Academy."

"You can't just come in and…"

"I'll prove myself, I'll duel Mrs. Crowler!"

"I AM A…"

"Crowler" Shepard scolded, "Now get you deck and you'll duel.

"Duel!" we shouted together.

"Draw!" I yelled as I took a card from the Duel Disk Shepard gave me, it was odd I had my multiple decks with me when I got there. "I play a defense monster and two face-downs and end."

"Fine" Crowler said, "I play Ancient gear solider, attack!" The solider took fire and my monster, Gladiator Beast Hoplomus appeared.

S-4000 hand (h) 3

C-3100 h 5

"I use Hoplomus' effect to special summon Gladiator Beast Sparticus and I take Gladiator's Battle Manica to my hand and Equip it to Sparticus!" I yelled (for no reason), "Now I draw, and summon Gladiator Beast Dimicari!" The purple ram appeared next to the Dinosaur, "Dimicari attack her solider!" The ram flew forward and Crowler yelled but, it was drowned out by the explosion. "Sparticus, Direct attack!" The Dino ran at Crowler and hit him with his Halberd. "Now, I activate Dimicari's effect to special summon Gladiator Beast Alexander!" The ram disappeared and a great lion appeared in it's place.

S-4000 h 3

C-700 h 5

Crowler drew, "I activate lightning vortex by sacrificing a card from my hand!" Lightning rained from the sky and destroyed Sparticus, "What, your Gladiator's supposed to be destroyed!"

"When he's special summoned he's not affected by spells, hah!"

"Fine, I play a face-down and end"

"I summon Darius, attack!" The horse ran and punched destroying an Ancient gear. "Now Alexander attack finish Crowler!" The Lion attacked and hit Crowler finishing off his Life Points.

--

"Excellent job Sukai" Shepard said, "You deserve a place in Obalisk-Blue"

"Chancellor, I forbid, he is starting in the middle of the year, he is saposed to go to Slifer…"

"He beat you without loosing and Life-Points, I am putting him in Obalisk-Blue"

"We have, ah, no more rooms in the Blue or Yellow dorms."

"Then he can stay in Red dorm but, he is still a member of the Blue dorm."

"Sweet!" I yelled, "Hook me up with a Uniform!"

Later that night I was in my new room at the Red dorm, I looked in the mirror and saw myself. My hair was silver-blonde and set itself in 3-inch spikes. My uniform was a black short-sleeve shirt that I wore under my white Jacket. The basic collar that was dark blue outlines and slightly lighter blue inside, the bottom and cuffs of the sleeves were also blue. I also wore a pair of basic jeans and blue tennis shoes.

Tomorrow I would start classes and all I could hope was I wouldn't have another dream or Nightmare.

A/N Ok so I actually have time to write now so I should do pretty well, I plan on updating every few days, but if a chapters hard to write it may take longer.

Also if you have any ideas send 'em and I'd be happy to try and write the **GOOD **ideas in.

_**R&R**_


	2. Jaden, the gang, and classes

OK, I know your reading, I know it, I can see through your computer…HEY, YOU put some pants on

OK, I know your reading, I know it, I can see through your computer…HEY, YOU put some pants on!

Ya this chapter should be longer than the last, Last was a setup chapter soo, ya.

**Jaden, the gang, and classes**

Not nessicerily in that order.

I walked up to the kid on the ground and picked up his card, the Tri Horn Dragon. "No, that's my best card" he whimpered.

"Hmp" I grunted as I turned my back on him, tearing the card in two. I threw it behind me like trash, there was screaming, my screaming but, I wasn't.

"Hey, wake up" said a voice, "Your screaming woke everyone but, Jaden up."

I opened my eyes and saw a huge…puff? Of hair and a face with small glasses. "Who are you?" I asked, "and why does your hair deify gravity?"

"Cyrus Trousdale and I don't know." He said, "Um, who are you?"

"Sukai Pharrow" I said, "And your Cyrus like, Jaden's best friend?"

"Ya, how?" he stuttered, "Never mind, I'm gana stop asking, oh ya, I was supposed to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper, I grabbed it, it was my schedule it read…

Mathematics

Strategies 101

Literature

Gym

Duel Health

History

Duel Hall

"Duel health?" I asked as Cyrus looked over..er, under my shoulder.

"Ya, it discusses warning signs of duel overload and stuff, and you have all but, Lit and Math with me and Jaden."

"Cool, I don't really know anybody here except, well, you."

"I can introduce you to my friends if you want." He offered, "So you wont be alone."

"Cool, da a da a DA da a …"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing" I answered, "Lead on!"

-

**Jaden's POV**

I woke up to the defendant sounds of a duel going on outside, all signs of tiredness were gone, I ran outside to see Chazz in his black coat dueling some Obelisk kid. He wore baggy black Jeans and a white Academy Uniform with the blue collar, he had silver-blonde hair and pointy ears, weird.

Chazz had out Light and Darkness Dragon out and 900 Life points, the other kid had Gladiator Beast Dimicari, two face-downs and 1500 Life-points. I ran down the stairs and over to Cyrus, Hassleberry, and Alexis, "Hey guys, who started the duel without me?" I yelled.

"We couldn't wake you up Sarge, or we would have waited." Hassleberry said.

"Plus," added Alexis, "Remember what happened to poor Cyrus last time?"

"Oh yea, I guess I could just catch the next one," I said, "Oh, who's the New kid?"

"Sukai, answered Alexis, "He just got here and has to stay in Red Dorm, he beat Crowler without loosing a life-point."

"We have him in all our classes except Math and Literature" Cyrus said.

"Not that he'd show up anyway." Alexis whispered and we turned back to the duel.

"You have nothing left," Chazz said, "Not one of your monsters can beat my Dragon"

"Chazz, Chazz, Chazz," Sukai said, "I will end the duel this turn, I equip my Gladiator with Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica, attack!" The Ram flew forward and hit the Dragon, the Dragon let out a burst of flame damaging Sukai's life-points but…

"Hey how's his monster alive?" I asked Alexis.

"Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica stop monster from being destroyed by battle."

"Now I activate my monster's effect to send him back to my deck and special summon Darious from my deck, and with his effect I can Special summon Murmillo from my graveyard." The horse and Blowfish monsters appeared, "And with Murmillo's effect I destroy Light and Darkness Dragon!" The Dragon burst into pixels. "Go Chazz."

"Urg!" He grunted, "I play a defense monster and end my turn"

"I equip Murmillo with Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladious to raise his attack points by 300, attack the monster!" The blowfish attacked the revealed Ojama Yellow.

"No Boss don't let it d…" It squeaked out before being destroyed.

"Now Darious, attack him directly, finish him!" The horse ran forward and Hit Chazz in the chest.

"No, how could the Chazz loose?"Chazz asked himself.

"Sukai offered him his and said, "Good game 'the' Chazz."

**Sukai's (normal) POV**

A voice came over the Island's P.A. system, which I'm guessing could be heard all over the Island though I'm not sure how it got to the more remote parts, "Will all students please report to the Auditorium for a special announcement." It was Crowler.

"Well shall we?" Alexis asked.

"Ya I bet this is gana be some special duel!" Jaden said loudly

"Or an announcement that boys have to wear skirts." I muttered, I wouldn't put it past Crowler.

"What?" Cyrus asked.

"Nothing." I said, "Just thinking."

-

We got to the large Duel Arena and sat down, I sat with Alexis on my right and Bastion, who we had met on the way, on my left, Jaden and Cyrus were on Alexis' other side and Hassleberry next to Bastion. Crowler stepped into the middle of the Arena.

"Welcome students, today we are announcing a tournament, a battle between the different Duel Academies, we will be hosting the tournament and at the end of the week we will announce the entrants and our guests will be arriving."

Shepard stepped onto the arena, "We will be kicking this off today with a duel between two of our students, the winner will have a guarantied place in the tournament, now the two students will be chosen at random." The screen behind him started to shuffle between the different students, the top stopped on Jaden Yuki, the second slowed, for a second it stopped on Chazz then it swapped… to me?

"Ok," said Shepard, "Our two duelists will be Jaden Yuki and Sukai Pharrow!"

--

"Duel!" we shouted as our Life-points to 4000

"I'll go first," Jaden said drawing a sixth card, "Sweet, I play a monster in defense and two face-downs and end my turn."

"Ok, my go," I said drawing, "I play Shien Castle of Mist!" The large Japanese castle rose from the ground and the arena was covered in mist, "Next I play Six Samurai- Niashi and end.

The Samurai looked back to me and nodded, it was my duel spirit now, ever since I…no I can't even think of it, even if it is here.

S-4000 h 4

J-4000 h 3

Jaden drew, "I summon Elemental hero Sparkman!" the armored hero appeared, "Attack!" Sparkman charged a blast and fired, Niashi blocked the blast with one sword and jumped at Sparkman, cutting it in half.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't you know, Shien castle of Mist gives a 6-Samurai 500 attack points when it's attacked."

"Fine, I end."

S-4000 h4

J-3700 h3

"My go!", I drew, "I play six Samurai Kamon, attack!" The red Samurai flew forward and placed a small tag on the face-down card, it blew, knocking Kamon back and revealing Clayman. "I end.

"Hah!" it's time to introduce a new hero with Polymerization, I fuse Clayman with the Avion in my hand to fuse…" The bird hero and earth hero rose up and fused in a vortex, "Elemental Hero Sky Boulder!"

The monster looked similar to Clayman but the red bit on its head was green, feathers were behind it's head and on its arms in sort of fans. It had 1100 attack and 2600 Defense.

It landed in defense mode, "I'll end my turn."

S-3500 h4

J-700 h2

--

A/n Guess what… I left you a cliff hanger and you get to guess, who will win?

(Also Crawler's gender) and if you get the first right you will get a preview!!

Put some pants on and get out of here!

_**R&R**_


	3. The Old Duels the New

Ok this chapter might be a little long this chapter is dedicated to but, usually that's good

Ok this chapter might be a little long this chapter is dedicated to but, usually that's good

I don't own YuGiOh GX or Indiana Jones.

this chapter is dedicated to Yokai Summoner and my friend "Sam"

**The old duels the New**

S-3500 h4

J-700 h2

I had 6-samurai Kamon, and 6 samurai Niashi on the field along with Shien castle of mist. Jaden had just summoned his new hero, Sky Boulder and had 2 face-downs, It was my turn.

I drew, 'yes!' I though, 'my strongest card!', "your out of luck Jaden, I said, "I summon the Great Shogun Shien, attack Sky Boulder!" The red Shogun ran forward with it's sword…

"Wrong, I activate my two traps" Jaden said, one was "A Hero Emerges", the other was unfamiliar, "Choose a card" Jaden said.

"Four of Diamonds!" most people in the stadium did an anime faint, "The right" I said with a sigh, I'm a bad comedian.

"Ok, I summon Elemental Hero Blade Edge" he said as the armored hero appeared, "Next it Clay Break, if Clayman or a fusion monster that requires Clayman is attacked and would be destroyed, I destroy the attacking monster instead, and inflict damage to your life-points equal to half of the destroyed monster." The Shogun continued to run forward but, a barrier erected around Sky Boulder and destroyed the Shogun, my life points dropped to 2200.

"I switch Kamon and Niashi to defense mode and end my turn," I said as the monsters went down on one knee, and guarded with their weapons.

S-2200 h4

J-700 h1

Jaden drew, "I play Skyscraper!" he said, the Japanese castle fell and the modern buildings replaced it. "Blade Edge attack Kamon!" The Hero skated forward and slashed the Samurai, it disappeared. My life-points dropped from 2200 to 600.

I drew, "Jaden," I said, I can't win."

"Come on!" Jaden complained, "The duel's not over till the last card is played!"

"So I'll play it," I said, "I can't win but, I won't loose." I said, "I play Katana strike! Now, I choose a monster and it direct attacks you and you do the same, Go Niashi!"

"Blade edge, attack!" Jaden yelled, Niashi flew forward and hit Jaden, at the same time Blade edge flew toward me and I got hit, our life-points hit zero at the same time, a draw.

--

We shook hands as Crowler came up, "Ha, a draw your bolth our of the tournament!"

"Crowler!" Shepard yelled, "I am giving bolth of these boys a spot, Jaden would have been in it anyway and Sukai showed excellence in strategy, rather than surrender he made the duel a draw, congratulations boys!"

Crowler took the stage, "Our other two duelists will be announced at the end of the week when our guests arrive." He cough cough she said.

--

The next week was a blur, people were dueling left and right, and me and Jaden were in the center of it, since we were already entered people thought that if they beat us they'd be in. Cyrus, Alexis and Bastion did their best to keep them away while me and Jaden took refuge in our dorms, at last the end of the week came and we all met in the arena.

"Welcome, students!" Crowler shouted into a Mic, the next part was supposed to be mumbled but, the microphone amplified it, "And Jaden and Sukai." He returned to his normal voice, "Now welcome the American Academy, Zeno, Seth, and Terran," he looked around and on his papers, "There was supposed to be four of you."

Seth spoke, he was tall wearing full camouflage and had spiky hair, on the left side of the uniform wear three marks resembling the U.S. marine's "major" mark. He was calm and moody looking, was it a mask?

The second, Zeno, wore a red blazer that was similar the D.A.'s but without the lines on the chest, he wore a hat like Indiana Jones' with a shiny red band around it, he had a strand of crimson red hair sticking out from under it, he had a look on his face like Bastion's.

The last, Terran, wore a blazer like Zeno's but white, he had brown hair that was in short spikes, he looked intelligent but, a little like Jaden.

All this time Seth was talking to Crowler who said, next welcome Elite Academy's…Oracle? Blade? Siren? and Predator? You guys were supposed to use REAL NAMES!"

Oracle stepped forward, "No won at Elite Academy uses real names, we are known solely by our nicknames, witch we get because of our deck, tactics, and ability's."

"Ok then" Crowler said.

Oracle was a medium sized guy, he wore a loose black shirt and loose black pants, his eyes were dark grey, he looked like a fortune teller.

Predator wore what looked like hi-tech body armor with a Duel Disk built in, he had cold eyes and a cold expression.

Siren was the only female in the group, she wore a light blue skirt like Alexis' and a slightly lighter blue tank top that was a little low cut, she had long blonde hair with light blue streaks, and shiny blue eyes, a lot of guys were staring at her.

Blade wore a brown peasant shirt and loose dark brown pants and heavy boots. He had a shoulder plate on his right shoulder that looked like it had a Duel Disk built in. His hair was brown and spiky, he had a look in his eye that said, "Let's fight" simple as that.

"Our last Academy is…North Academy! Participating duelist are Jessie Anderson, Akari Akeno, Adder Tadahiro, and um…you didn't put a name."

"You don't need to know my name."

Jessie stepped forward and whispered something to Crowler who said, "Ok and the entrants from Duel Academy are, Jaden Yuki and Sukai Pharrow, who were decided last week and…" A screen above the arena blinked on and student's pictures began to flash by.

"We have been monitoring all duels along with past duels and we have decided on..." Shepard said as on picture stopped, "Alexis Rhodes and," the second stopped and a lot of people gasped, "Cyrus Trousdale!"

Chazz got to his feet and said, "Wait, what about the Chazz?" A lot of people seemed to agree, Chazz was a better duelist.

"You, Chazz," Shepard said, "Have not Dueled at all this week, Cyrus won at least 40 duels." Chazz sat down in a huff, The four D.A. representatives went to the stadium, Jaden and Jessie slapped hands and exchanged greetings.

"The first duel will take place tomorrow after classes are done, competitors will be decided then." The crowd broke, Jaden and Jessie went off to han g out, I went over to the American Duelists.

"Hey" I greeted.

Zeno walked off, Seth gave a "Hmf"

"Nice to meat you." Terran said holding out his hand, I shook it.

I turned to Seth and asked, "Why is you Uniform different from the other two?" He didn't answer.

"He comes from an alternate branch of our academy, more like Duel boot camp, he's one of their best." Terran answered for him, "We gada get to our rooms bye."

"See ya"

"Hmf"

--

"Under-dog!" Oracle yelled, "Let me eliminate you!"

"Wha?" Cyrus asked confused.

"Let's duel," Oracle answered, "I see you defeat."

"Ok," Cyrus said.

"Duel"

--

"Hey Yuki, "Zeno yelled, "Is it true your unbeatable?"

"Uh?"

"Let's see, let's duel," Zeno said holding out a gun, he pulled the trigger and a duel disk extended.

"All right," Jaden yelled, "Get your game on!"

"Duel!"

--

"Hey brain," Blade said, Bastion kept walking, "Misawa!" he yelled

"Yes?"

"Let's see what's bigger your brain or my sword." Blade yelled.

"If I must, Bastion said, extending his duel disk. Blade whipped the armor off his shoulder and hit a button on it, it extended showing it, indeed, was a duel disk.

"Duel!"

--

--

A/N DUN dun dun, three duel at once, what am I thinking? I don't know but this chapter was getting long and it's getting late so I decided to finish it rather that put the duels on.

Also check out my poll if your reading this, who will duel? You choose.

I hate Crowler witch is why in the first chapter he was beaten so quickly.

**Next Chapter: Triple duel!**

R&R


	4. Tripple Duel!

A/N

A/N

Ok this was gana be an extension of the last chapter but, I can do it separate.

Also last chapter I forgot to explain the look of three characters, so I'll do that when they talk/duel I could use some ideas for their look, don't try to hard with the last guy though but, If you can guess their decks you get…a cake!!

Lastly this chapter is to give Cyrus some room by giving him a duel against the biggest, or second biggest, freak I have! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaah cough cough collapses

"Ah, Jaden here um…on to the chapter"

**Triple Duel!**

What was I thinking?

"Duel!"

"I'll go fist," Jaden yelled, as he drew, "I summon Elemental Hero Avion in attack position and play two face-downs, end."

"Ah," Zeno said, "Is that all you can get, I play Fast Attack Mecha, and since I have no other cards on the field its special summoned!" A light looking silver mech with a machine gun appeared. "I sacrifice it to summon Heavy Attack Mecha!" The smaller Mech evaporated and was replaced with a larger, heavier version of itself with a rocket launcher, it had 1900 attack. "Destroy Avion!" I aimed it's rocket and fired, destroying Avion. "And you take 100 points of damage for each of it's level stars!" the shrapnel hit Jaden.

J-2800 h3

Z-4000 h4

--

"Duel!"

"I draw," Bastion said, "I summon a monster face down and play two face-down magic/trap cards, end."

"I'll draw," Blade said, "I summon Command Knight, Attack!" The knight ran towards the card.

"I activate draining shield," Bastion said, "You should try to be more careful."

"Fine, I play a card face-down and end my turn."

Ba- 5600 h3

Bl- 4000 h4

Bastion drew, "I play my Geddon-scientist, now all my Geddon monsters gain 400 attack points, and I flip hydrogeddon!" The liquid dinosaur appeared and gained 400 attack points, "Attack command knight!" The Dinosaur ran towards it and blastedit to bits, "Now I special summon another Hydrogeddon and end my turn."

"Draw," Blade said, "I summon Dark Blade." The knight in Black armor appeared on the field, "Attack the scientist!" Dark Blade slashed Geddon-scientist, Bastion life points dropped by 1400. "I play a face-down and end my turn."

Bastion drew, "Perfect, I summon Oxygeddon and play 'Bonding H2O'!" The three monsters fused into one, a huge water dragon with 2800 attack and 2600 defense. "Destroy Dark Blade!" The dragon blasted a jet of water at the knight.

"I activate a trap, Ball and Chain!" Dark Blade grabbed the weapon and slung it around Water Dragon who broke free and destroyed him.

Ba-4200 h3

Bl-3100 h3

--

"Duel!"

"I'll go first," Cyrus said, drawing.

"Of coerce."

"I play a monster in defense and a face-down, end."

"So simple Cyrus," Oracle said smirking, "I summon Mataza the Zapper, destroy Gyroid." The swordsman ran and attacked the face-down, Gyroid appeared and was hit again, destroyed. "Now, I will allow you to use your Drillroid."

Cyrus drew, a look of shock hit his face, "I summon Drillroid and attack." The drilling machine hit the Zapper.

C-4000 h4

O-3700 h5

--

"OK, my turn," Jaden pulled his card, "I play a monster in face-down defense and end."

Zeno drew, "I play a field spell, Scrap Factory, now whenever a Mecha is destroyed I put a counter on it, by removing counters from the card I can special summon a Mecha monster from my hand how's level is equal to the number of counters I removed."

"Sweet!"

"Heavy Mecha, Attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate Clay charge," Clayman reveled itself and charged at the Mecha, they self destructed. "Now you take 800 points of damage!"

J-2800-h3

Z-3200-h4

"Draw," Jaden yelled, he smiled, "I play Elemental hero Sparkman and direct attack." Sparkman blasted a ball of electricity that hit Zeno, "End turn."

"My go then," Zeno said drawing, "I play scrap metal, I roll a dye and add counters to Scrap Factory equal to the result," he threw a dye and it landed on 5, "Now I have 6 counters, so I destroy all six to special summon Light Laser Mecha," A sleek blue alloyed Mech appeared with a dark blue gun on its arm, it had 2200 attack points, "Destroy Sparkman!" It fired a laser from the gun that blaster Sparkman apart.

J-2200-h3

Z-1600-h3

--

"My go," Blade yelled, "I activate card destruction," the two discarded their hands and drew again, "I remove Phoenix Blade from play to special summon spell striker, then I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight," The chibi monster and Iron knight appeared on the field, "Now I equip Spell striker with Kamikaze, the next monster he attacks will be destroyed along with him and, I wont take damage because of his effect, destroy Water Dagon!"

The small warrior ran forward and hit Water Dragon with a hammer, everything stood still for a moment, then the hammer exploded destroying bolth, two hydrogeddons and an Oxygeddon appeared, "Gearfried, destroy a hydrogeddon!" The knight leapt forward and sliced the Dinosaur in half.

Ba-4000 h3

Bl-3700 h0

"My go," Bastion said, drawing, "I summon Carbongeddon and play fossil regeneration to special summon another Carbongeddon from my Graveyard, next I play fire tetrahedron to summon Fire dragon!" A giant flaming Dragon appeared with 2800 attack and 2000 defense, in place of the Oxygeddon and two Carbongeddons "Destroy his knight!" The dragon blasted flames at Gearfried who was destroyed.

--

"My turn then," Oracle said, "I summon Goblin Attack Force, destroy Drillroid." The Goblins attacked and destroyed Drillroid. "I equip Goblin Attack Force with Mist body, play a face-down, and end my turn.

C-3300 h4

O-3700 h2

Cyrus drew, "I play power bond to fuse the Gyroid and Steamroid in my hand to summon Steam Gyroid, with twice it's regular attack!" The Copter-train appeared at twice it's normal size, "I equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush, attack Goblin Attack Force!" The Train flew at the army witch turned to mist but, the monster kept going and hit Oracle, the smoke cleared reveling him with a face-up card, poison of the old man, he had 300 points.

The wind blasted back and hit Cyrus.

C-1100 h1

O-300 h2

"My turn, I believe," Oracle said drawing, "I sacrifice my Goblin Attack force to summon the Summoned Skull and play the Seal of Oricalcos." The Skeletal monster appeared along with the green seal, "Now all my monsters gain 500 attack points and the loser of the duel gets his soul sealed," He held up a blank card, "So go but, I warn you, I will win next turn."

--

J-2200-h3

Z-1600-h3

"My go!" Jaden drew, "I play Polymerization to fuse the Wildheart and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Wildfire!" A tall woman with long white hair and a crimson red cloak and red shaman clothes. "I play pot of greed and send the two cards to the grave to decrease your monsters attack by mine's 1900, destroy the Laser Mecha!" The woman pointed her sword witch emitted a blast of fire that hit the Mecha and then she leaped at it destroying the Mecha dropping Zeno's Life-Points to Zero.

"Nice duel," Jaden said, expending his arm.

"Nice," Zeno said, getting up and ignoring the hand, he walked off.

--

Ba-4000 h1

Bl-2700 h0

"My turn, "Blade drew, "Ah!" he yelled in frustration.

"I take it that card can't help you so I'll go," Bastion said, "I direct attack you!" Fire Dragon blasted Blade and his life-points dropped to Zero, "Next time you may want to use some strategy"

"Right." Blade was angry as he got up and walked off.

--

"Go ahead, destroy me, and seal my soul."

"I-I Steam G-gyroid a-a-atta…I can't" Cyrus studdered.

"Go ahead, attack"

"N-no, I…I…and my turn" Cyrus said with a soft flat voice.

Oracle drew, "I play Lightning Vortex!" Lightning rained from the sky, destroying Steam Gyroid, "Attack him directly, seal his soul!" Summoned Skull attacked Cyrus, his life-points dropped to zero, the seal closed in on him.

Zane ran forward from in the bushes, he shoved Cyrus out of the way now, he was in the seal's path.

"Z-zane?1 Cyrus asked stunned.

"Cyrus." Zane said with a very small smile, the seal got him at that moment, he vanished.

Oracle looked at the card he had shown Cyrus earlier and smiled, "Cyber Dragon, pretty good." He said as he put it in his pocket.

--

--

**OK sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy no let me explain some things**

**I was tired of Water Dragon so I made Fire Dragon, every-one thought it would appear so I made it, the card to make it is a possess of making fire or something.**

**Wildfire's effect may seem cheap but the rest causes it to be removed from play after it's effect is used.**

**I don't think Zane and Cyrus have that much rivalry, I do think Zane would risk himself for Cyrus in a life/death situation, most siblings would…most.**

**Ok done **

**R&R**


	5. Round 1: Fight!

A/n Ok sorry I haven't updated, it's the end of the year rush, even as a Sophomore that's hard, I can't even Imagine how it is for seniors, ok back to the story

**A/n Ok sorry I haven't updated, it's the end of the year rush, even as a Sophomore that's hard, I can't even Imagine how it is for seniors, ok back to the story**

**I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX, I do own a Dragon Master Knight!**

**Round 1: Fight!**

"Hello, Sukai," a monotonically generated electrical voice said, "It's been to long."

I was sitting on my knees looking out the window of my dorm, a black dot was getting larger and more visible as the sun began to rise, I didn't turn around.

"Has it?" I asked.

"Long enough." The voice said.

"We bolth know your not here for pleasantries," I said firmly, "What do you want Scout?"

"I have a message."

"Well go ahead."

"The time has come; you must pick up your deck again."

I turned around, "Listen and Listen good, Scout, I will never use that evil deck again!"

"You will change you mind, just save the tr…"

I got up and walked through the monster spirit, it evaporated…for now. I walked outside and headed towards the docks, the dot was a helicopter and that's were they landed.

--

I watched as the helicopter landed, it had the insignia of the American Duel Academy on the door. I hatched as a boy stepped out, he wore a red A.D.A. blazer and had brown hair with three small green spikes in the front, he was massaging his temples, I knew him.

"Jake?" I asked in surprise.

"Ya," Who are you?" he asked

"Give it a second." I said with a smile.

"S…S…Sky" he said awkwardly, he had it.

"I'm Sukai here, are you the last player?"

"Ya, I…" he was interrupted by two spirits that appeared, "Let me introduce you," he said, annoyed, "To Volcanic Scattershot and Arcana Force Zero-the Fool." He said gesturing to a three headed Volcanic ammo, arguing with itself, and an alien looking monster spinning on it's head, "They are **Annoying!**"

"OH," I said, "This is Six Samurai-Niashi." Gesturing at the Samurai behind me.

"That reminds me, when I got here I had this," he held out a card, It was Six Samurai-Yariza.

"O-ok" I took it, it immediately glowed, only for a second, then I herd a soung behind me.

"Yariza!"

"It's been to long Niashi!" I turned around to see Six Samurai-Yariza in the…spirit.

"Hey, why do you get cool spirits and I get annoying ones?" Jake yelled.

"I don't know."

"Ok, well let's get some sleep, the tournament starts today."

--

"Welcome," Crowler yelled (**A/N I still say Crowler's a girl.) **"To the first match of the Interschool tournament will begin!" He (she) gestured at the screen which showed a round robin tournament grid. "One more rule, If you are defeated twice you will be eliminated, now our first two duelists are!" Names on the grid lit up for a second until two names lit up, Seth and Jake.

The two duelists stepped forward, one in red, the other in camouflage.

"Duel" they yelled.

--

"I'll go first," Jake said, drawing, "I summon Arcana Force 1- The Magician!" The alien magician appeared, "I flip a coin and it gains an effect," Jake flipped a coin, "Heads, now if a spell card is activated it's attack doubles, I play a face down and end my turn.

"I play a defense monster and mystical space typhoon to destroy your card," the lightning destroyed the face-down, Rush Recklessly, "you'll need to do better than that, turn end."

S 4000 h4

J 4000 h4

"Draw, I play coin re-toss and cup of ace," The coin card appeared and a golden cup, "I flip a coin and if it's heads I draw two cards, tails you draw." He flipped, "Tails but, I can try again and… heads!" he drew two cards, "I summon Arcana Force IV- The Emperor," the monster appeared, "Now I flip…tails, I re-flip, heads! Now my monsters gain 500 attack, and my magician's attack doubled, Attack the face down Magician!"

The alien attacked and destroyed…Pyramid Turtle.

"Now I summon a monster with less that 2000 defense, Vampire lord!" the vampire appeared, cloaked in a bat-like…cloak.

"I end my turn" Jacob said.

S 4000 h4

J 4000 h4

"My turn," Seth said, drawing, "I summon Vampire Lady," The Elaborately dressed vampire appeared, "Destroy the magician!" The Lady turned into a flock of bats and rushed the Alien, it was destroyed. "Lord, destroy the Emperor!" The Lord ran at the Emperor, slashed it and it was destroyed. "Now you select two monsters from your deck and discard them, I end."

"Draw, I play a defense monster and a face down, I end."

S 4000 h4

J 3350 h3

"Lord attack the face-down!" Seth said drawing, it rushed the face –down and reveled Arcana Force VII-The Chariot, Jake flipped a coin…tail, bolth times, the Chariot went to Seth's side of the field, "Ha, Chariot, Lady attack!" They attacked, Jake's Life-points dropped to 100. "I play a face down and end."

"I draw," Jake said, "I summon Arcana Force VI-The Lovers, next I play Arcana Summon! I flip a coin and; Heads, I special summon a monster, tails you do." He flipped the coin, heads, "I summon Arcana Force III-The Empress!" The Alien woman and alien lovers appeared." (Bolth were heads by the way) "Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon: Arcana Force EX-The Dark Ruler!" The two headed dragon appeared, 4000 attack points.

Jake flipped a coin, heads, "Destroy The Chariot and Vampire Lady" Each head attacked a different monster, their was an explosion and everyone waited for the dust to clear.

It cleared, his monsters were gone but, his life-points weren't depleted, they weren't even damaged. "Suppressed?" Seth asked, "Enchanted Javelin, my turn." Seth said.

He drew, "I activate Tremendous fire," The fire expanded, Seth lost 500 life-points, Jake's were sent to zero.

--

"Hmf, you'll need to be more disciplined to beat me."

Jake was on the ground, fists clenched, "So close."

I ran up to him, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, you're still in."

"Ya."

--

--

Ok, sorry This wasn't as well written as I'd like or as long, I'm in a rush and wanted to update, I'll do better next time.

Also, I've been watching 5D's and was thinking of putting in a proto-type of a riding duel, what do you think?

**CROWLER IS A GIRL!!**


End file.
